The present invention relates generally to a table top attachable to a wheelchair. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable wheelchair table storable closely adjacent the wheelchair frame and having a table top laterally adjustable by the user and further adapted for tilting relative to the horizontal.
Portable table tops used with various chairs currently include: detachable trays coupled to chairs by clips, table trays having supporting structural members adapted for sliding into arm conduits on a chair, and table tops which fold down from chairs positioned in front of another chair, such as for example, table tops for use with airline seats. The detachable variety of trays must be stored when not in use and are thus not readily accessible when needed. The fold-down table tops necessarily require another chair or similar support structure positioned nearby which is unwieldy and impractical for wheelchair adaptation. Currently existing portable tables also are not readily adjustable in the horizontal plane and have no adaptability for tilting for special user applications.